


Strawberry Swords

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Sometimes kids can be cruel... yet their words... can they be true...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Strawberry Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière.

For everyone, finding out what one is good at, finding a dream to follow, that is an exciting thing. It is almost like pillows made of feathers of the finest sugar, scented with butterscotch, and oh so yummy. Of course, such pillows would get ones hair so sticky and knatted, not such a good thing.

Ichigo had for so long wondered if she too were special, constantly comparing herself to her sister and feeling awkward with her clumsiness. She had developed a personality filled with naivety and innocence, a complete ignorant bliss, as it took another to point out what was special about her.

Thus the excitement about the new school, she had not contemplated the place being so beautiful. The school was huge, a mix between a castle and a mansion and seemed out of a fairy tale, like Sugar White, wait, the name of the tale was Snow White, but it was still close.

She had such a warm reception, reminding her of the sweets one served that way. The only one not kind to her was Kashino Makoto, who could be described, as the icing on a cake, no, better yet, a bitter chocolate that only some could appreciate.

Everything went fine, until the disaster with her first attempt at making any sweet at all. She got points deducted from her teams grade, causing him to become angry, and to bring up the fact ten days should have been enough for her to learn and catch up.

Tears fell to the floor as his words hit home. She no longer felt like she belonged and didn't like the fact everyone was staring at her. Her personality wasn't that to fight back, or come up with an argument. She just let criticism come all her life.

If her personality had been different, and she had taken the time to think about the matters at hand, a ten-day leeway time might not in truth be enough, if one doesn't have access to the right tools, or they didn't have someone to teach them. And when one doesn't know, which recipes to learn first, it becomes more and more complicated.


End file.
